


Rewarded

by bessemerprocess



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, PWP, Power Dynamics, community:glee_kink_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-16
Updated: 2010-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Jesse rewards people who do a good job. He's the leader after all, and it's his job to make sure everyone is getting what they need to perform at the level which he and Ms. Corcoran expect.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewarded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for glee_kink_meme for the prompt: jesse/male vocal adrenaline member - in addition to being the best singer in Vocal Adrenaline, jesse is also known as being the best bottom too (slutty!bottom!jesse).

Jesse rewards people who do a good job. He's the leader after all, and it's his job to make sure everyone is getting what they need to perform at the level which he and Ms. Corcoran expect. Including himself.

So when Tom finally can hit the high F consistently, Jesse takes him back to the practice room and let him fuck him. That's the most prized reward in Vocal Adrenaline: Jesse St. James' ass. It's not like Jesse isn't getting something out of all this, so he makes it practice to reward someone once a week.

Owen is the one who suggests Bohemian Rhapsody. So Owen is the one that Jesse takes back to his hotel room after Regionals. Owen will replace him next year. He's good, he could make any chorus on Broadway, but he'll never be a star the way Jesse will be. It doesn't matter. Owen just has to hold the team together until Evan's voice settles and Evan can step up and be the next (if not quite as good) Jesse St. James.

Owen is the kind of bossy top that Jesse enjoys the most. Jesse barely manages to get the door closed behind them before Owen is pulling his clothes off him, pushing him to his knees.

"You know you want it," Owen says, high on adrenaline and triumph. The same feeling are running through Jesse's veins and so he unzips Owen and captures his cock with his mouth.

It's rough as blowjobs go, none of Jesse's normal tricks: just tongue and spit and enthusiasm.

"I'm gonna fuck you, St. James. Don't get so excited," Owen says and pushes Jesse off. Outside of the bedroom, this isn't a tone Jesse would appreciate, but here he lets Owen call all the shots. Lets Owen push him stomach down on the bed. Lets Owen slick him and plunge his fingers inside him. Lets Owen fuck him into the bed.

Jesse comes from a combination of Owen's cock and the friction of the blankets. Owen follows a moment later.

He pulls out and rolls Jesse over. "We really did win," Owen says.

Jesse grins. "Just wait for Nationals."


End file.
